


The Blood Moon Rises

by Arcane_Artisian



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood, Gen, How Do I Tag, Oneshot probably, baby's first fic, blood moon kalista, both are just mentioned - Freeform, demon pacts, hopefully my summary isnt complete crap, its kalista/sona if you squint a little, mentions of abuse, psyop sona, unethical medical experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Artisian/pseuds/Arcane_Artisian
Summary: After finally being freed from the Black Rose group's clutches, Sona takes a moment on her own to bask in the moonlight, only to have an unexpected visitor.
Kudos: 6





	The Blood Moon Rises

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've dared post, please be kind to me,, Let me know if i need to make any tag corrections. Special thanks to my amazing beta readers KizaRose and Nadejdaro <3

After being confined for so long, freedom was a strange thing. So many days spent as a prisoner to the oppressive darkness of laboratories under the earth. To see moonlight, even if it was an ominous red, felt almost unreal. It had been her dream, that one day she might see the moon again. And here she was.

But she was so very different than before.

Where once her power was soft melodies representing the thoughts of others and was quiet enough to ignore, was now a cacophony of a thousand orchestras, each playing a thousand different compositions in her head. She could hear and see everything.

Of course, it could be blocked out. Narrowed down and picked apart. She could single out specific musicians playing specific parts, but the overwhelming weight of her power lay heavily upon her shoulders and in the darkest corners of her mind. Her emotions, while she'd been restrained, had been muted, barely a whisper, under sedatives and the geist unit's interference. Now the ground shook under her power, quaking like a heretic beneath an angry god.

For every sin committed against her person to make her the ultimate psychic soldier, they’d forgotten that a good soldier is loyal. There was no love or loyalty in her heart for the Black Rose group.

Just the mere thought of all the terror she had been subjected to in those Stygian underground labs made her blood boil and her newly rekindled emotions burn wicked and bright, like a blue star. Sona’s fists clenched in fury as she ascended from the ground, her long hair thrashed without wind and the air grew heavy as her formidable power leaked from her body like radiation from Uranium. 

Her physical voice had been ripped from her long ago by that bastard, Viktor. But now, caressed by bloody moonlight, simmering in anger and pain, standing in the ruins of the facility that was once her birdcage, she desperately wanted -no, **_needed_** _,_ to scream.

She would  **not** let Viktor, or the Black Rose group go without retribution, without letting every single person involved with Project Songbird know pain. She would make sure that once she found him, Viktor would suffer a fate worse than death.

Her psychic power, so terrible in its endless immensity, flared like the sun with all of her emotions borne from the bone-deep desire for  **revenge** . It cut through earth, tree and steel like a bullet through flesh until there wasn’t even rubble left. 

The moon colored her world crimson at its zenith in the sable sky.

Sona did not see the spirit who formed from the maroon shadows cast by the moon, wallowing in righteous fury. She instead felt it, the demon’s presence weighed heavily upon her psychic energy field like a black hole upon the fabric of the universe. The air was electric, it smelled like blood and ozone in the eye of a hurricane.

Sona closed her eyes. She saw it in her mind, clear as the moon. It’s aura was a massive mist like void behind her, black and writhing like the legs of a dying spider; the nature of its aura blocked her ability to read it’s mind. She turned to meet it, eyes open.

The demon was wiry, clothed in plum and gold armor held in place by thick red rope over dark clothing. Its back was home to many red, spectral spears and its chest impaled by a sword almost to the hilt. It wore a snarling, white hannya mask, with eyes that glowed a hazy sanguine in the moonlight and tall, slightly curved horns of bright red. The demon had silver, mane like hair that was partially tied up high into a ponytail and waved in the wind that their clashing auras created.

_ What is your name, demon? What do you seek in this place?  _ She asked, using her power to project her thoughts aloud. It sounded like water droplets echoing in a deep cave.

They echoed in the empty air as the words hung like a condemned man while she and the demon stood staring at each other, dead silent on razed land.

The taut silence ended when the demon finally spoke.

_ “Our name… we are called Kalista, the Spear of Vengeance. We are here, because you have called us to you.”  _ She said, in a low, hazey voice that reverberated in the air like a plucked guitar string in a vaguely similar way to Sona’s own ‘voice’.

_ “We felt your pain, your anger and your power. We decided to come to you, from a world very far from yours, to offer the vengeance you lust. We will ensure your retribution if you form a pact with us.”  _ Kalista said as she stalked closer, out of the shadows and into the moonlight. She made no sound as she moved with martial grace, silent as the night itself.

Sona considered the demon’s offer carefully. A deal, hm?

_ Deals with demons don’t come for free. What are your terms?  _ She asked, descending to touch the ground once more. She concentrated her aura, pulled it closer to her body in a show of goodwill. It glowed a pleasant green that felt wispy against her senses.

_ “We require a blood pact to come to your aid. The price of our pact will be your soul upon your death, but we will make sure you live to see your retribution. We will also need to borrow some of your power to remain in this reality, for it is far from our own. Our power is strained just to be here now.”  _ The demon said, stopping only a few feet away from Sona’s position. She could see the scuffs in the demon’s armor, the notch across the right eye of the mask and the slight translucence of its body. Not fully in this reality, but mostly.

Sona thought of her current ‘allies’. High Command was filled with old fools, who might not want her to kill Viktor and would try to control her, though she doubted they could. The PsyOps team, while perhaps useful, were on the payroll of High Command. Just because she is near omniscient and extremely powerful, didn’t change that if they coordinated and got lucky, they might be able to stop her.

The power of the Black Rose group isn’t something to be underestimated, either. And for merely the price of her soul…

_ You have a deal Kalista, Spear of Vengeance. I will make the pact with you.  _ Sona said, looking directly into the demon’s red eyes. Kalista stepped closer, pulling the sword out of her chest and holding it in her clawed right hand.

_ “Recite these words to us, then we will cut your palm and drink from your blood as you still live and breathe. We will pledge ourself to you. Then we will be Oathsworn, our fates intertwined. We will stay by your side until you have brought ruin to all of your enemies.”  _ Kalista murmured, taking hold of her right hand in preparation.

_ “Upon my dying breath, I will offer my soul to thee, Lady of Vengeance. Let Justice be done.” _

_ Upon my dying breath, I will offer my soul to thee, Lady of Vengeance. Let Justice be done.  _ Sona echoed, watching with distant fascination as Kalista kneeled before her, gently turning her hand palm side up to make a shallow but bloody cut with the sword. It bled faster than such a minor cut should have, and stopped bleeding once her cupped palm was sufficiently filled with blood.

Then, Kalista, mask shifted up to reveal ice blue skin and parted full lips, drank the blood from her hand. Sona watched the demon slowly lick her lips before pulling the mask back down and took Sona’s hand in her own, after making a shallow cut on her own hand. Thick, black blood oozed from the wound and mingled with what blood was left on Sona’s palm.

The same red shadows that Kalista had come from rose from the ground as fine mist, covering the ground.

Sona felt somewhat dizzy from what was probably blood loss, as the moon, now on it’s descent, seemed to shine brighter than it had at its zenith, drowning Kalista and herself in crimson moonbeam.

_ “Pledge accepted.” _


End file.
